Vincent Van Felsung
Vincent Van Felsung is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of the League of Assassins. Personality Vincent is a cold and efficient assassin and monster hunter. He often does his job out of money, rarely for anything else, only joining the Seventh Fleet for the money. He also does not like it when people get in his way of a profit, either scaring them off or removing them from his presence so he can continue. Appearance Short black hair and pale skin as well as a large scar over his left eye, his right eye is a bright shade of green while his left eye is completely white showing he lost sight from it in battle. History On Azeroth Vincent was a professional Monster Hunter and investigator. Often working for money to solve problems that were supernatural in nature. Having a vast array of magical artifacts and items in his possession, made specifically to hunt down and kill anything outside the realm of mortals. Little is known of his past before his career as he doesn't bring up anything about himself other than he is a hunter and he has prey. Plot Equipment Weapons: Lionheart Executioner: Vincent wields a large blade that had a jagged loop at the tip of the weapon. He has used this sword for many years, although some have noted that the weapon looks oddly familiar to an old weapon once belonging to a former noble. Armor: Hunters Shroud: A long black leather trench coat with several daggers on the side, a dark grey vest with stakes on it and silver bullets. He wears also a pair of black leather gloves with iron knuckles on it. He wears a pair of black paints with some daggers on the side and black worker boats with steel toes on it. Finally he has a black brimmed hat that has a tear on it over his left eye, and several bullets lined up around it. Skills and Abilities Master Swordsman: Vincent has proven to be an effective and dangerous swordsman, capable of killing with even the most shallow of wounds. He has been able to cut with nicks to arteries and veins with ease. Expert Knife Fighter: Despite using a sword Vincent is an expert knife fighter and can use them for throwing and dueling. Enhanced Reflexes: He moves and fights very lithely, often using his skills to evade attacks and also get behind an opponents guards. Even with heavier clothing and weaponry he doesn't seem to be slowed. Even dueling against a Pitlord for an hour before it succumbed to wounds. Master Assassin: Despite not being an Assassin, per say, he has proven to be a skilled fighter and capable of taking down an opponent with quick and ruthless efficiency. Slicing veins and arteries with ease, even with his large sword. In fact he was able to kill a Pitlord after slitting a vein in his neck and letting him bleed out for over an hour while fighting him. Intellect: Vincent has a deadly mind, knowing key details of anatomy and how to exploit them, killing a Pitlord after severing an artery in its neck. Trivia Edit Vincent is an original Character made by M.A.DMatt6.